No tengo miedo, tu estas a mi lado
by elisabeth mathew
Summary: Este fanfic participa en el reto 53 "Festejando la diversidad" del foro "Alas negras palabras negras"


_**Este fic participa en el reto 53 "Festejando la diversidad" del foro "Alas negras palabras negras"**_

 **DISCLAIMER:** Haga lo que haga nunca seré como GRRM (de forma literal imposible), así que sus personajes tampoco serán míos

Un viento cortante y frio se clavaba en su piel, entumeciendo sus miembros y haciéndolas avanzar más lentamente, pero no descansaron. Llevaban horas ya recorriendo encharcados pantanos, a través de un lóbrego bosque, allí los rostros en los arcianos eran máscaras sumidas en un profundo e interminable grito de horror y angustia, pero Cersei no tenía miedo porque a su lado se encontraba la única persona, además de Jaime, capaz de infundirle seguridad, capaz de transformar el lugar más horrible en un paraíso, solo por sentir su contacto, estaba segura de que si iba a enfrentarse a su destino, quería hacerlo junto a ella, junto a Melara.

Sabía que esa niña de rizos castaños sentía lo mismo por ella, no era Jaimie el único capaz de hacerla sentir placer, pero era mucho más que un juguete que podía tirar y desechar cuando se cansara de él, no era su muñeca, era su salvavidas, el salvavidas que la mantenía a flote. Cuando su madre murió, Cersei lo perdió todo, esa mujer era su modelo a seguir y la única persona capaz de hacer sonreír a su padre y a ella, con su muerte Roca Casterly marchito, las risas estaban fuera de lugar, los festejos vacíos y llenos de apariencia y sus habitantes se volvieron altivos y orgullosos, envolviendo su alma en varias capas para evitar al frio penetrar, pero con ello también el amor. Cersei lloro, era una leona arrogante y altiva, una leona que había perdido a su camada, pero nadie estuvo allí para consolarla, nadie a excepción de Melara, el pequeño fruto del amor entre un noble de alta cuna y una sirvienta, su madre murió al poco de nacer ella y quizá por eso era la única que la comprendía, la única capaz de devolverle algo de luz a su vida. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que ella se convirtiera en un hombro sobre el que llorar, una amiga en la que confiar y una persona a la que amar…

Con el tiempo ambas niñas se volvieron inseparables, y poco a poco algo nuevo floreció en el corazón marchito de Cersei, y con el brote de ese nuevo sentimiento los días de Cersei volvieron a recuperar su calor, las sonrisas no abandonaron su rostro y un brillo enfermizo y pasional avivaba el fuego Valyrio en su mirada, el mismo fuego que brotaba dentro de ella cada vez que Melara y ella se besaban. Se despertaba pensando en ella y se acostaba rememorando sus sonrisas, sus bonitos ojos almendrados, la manera en la que se iluminaban sus dulces hoyuelos cuando sonreía y esa maravillosa sensación cuando sus labios se fundían…

Pero los sueños no duran para siempre, y cuanto más dulce es el sueño más duro es el despertar. Las niñas florecieron, y se convirtieron en hermosas mujeres, pronto llego la edad de un compromiso y ambas tenían muchos pretendientes atractivos, ricos y poderosos… pero incapaces de hacerlas sentir como se sentían juntas. No podían permitirlo, no querían separarse, no podían separarse… Cersei no quería casarse, hubiera deseado nacer varón, si con eso al menos hubiera podido desposar a Melara. No quería un hombre fuerte, atractivo y poderoso, no quería al príncipe plateado… no si eso significaba perder a la única persona que la comprendía, que la consolaba, que la hacía sentirse querida. No quería al príncipe plateado, no quería el trono si eso significaba perder a su Melara.

Por eso había decidido acudir a la reputada Maegi, con la esperanza de que su futuro no fuera tan negro como se les antojaba… con la esperanza de no separarse jamás, y por todo ello Cersei no tenía miedo, no sabía lo equivocada que había estado…

La mirada felina de la Maegi, se posó sobre el fuego Valyrio de la suya, en un gesto de protección apretó la mano de Melara con más fuerza contra la suya, pudo sentirla temblar, tenía miedo.

La maegi no parecía muy contenta con su presencia, su mirada se clavaban como cuchillos en el alma de Cersei, infundiéndola temor, pero ella era una leona, no se iba a librar tan fácilmente de ella. Había venido con un propósito, escuchar lo que el futuro le deparaba, lo que le deparaba a ambas, no iba a echarlo todo a perder por una mirada, ella también sabia quemar con la mirada, hablo con voz arrogante, altiva en un intento de ocultar su temor, desvió la mirada hacia Melara y la miro fijamente, la niña estaba aterrada pero aun así reunió el valor suficiente para dirigirle una sonrisa tímida, una sonrisa era todo lo que Cersei necesitaba, la leona saco las garras.

 **Bueno, creo que a partir de ahí todos sabéis lo que paso, la maegi anuncio su profecía y Melara murió esa misma noche y con ella también una parte de Cersei, la parte que amaba o al menos la que amaba sin esperar nada a cambio (Porque ya sabéis como es nuestra reina regente, ella ama pero no gratuitamente). No sé que tal ha quedado, espero que no demasiado Fluff, pero permitidme que me excuse en el hecho de que nunca he escrito ni slahs ni femslahs antes y lo he escrito en apenas una hora así que… Al principio pensé en Oberyn Martell, pero no se luego me vino esto a la cabeza. Bueno se que seguramente todas penséis que no vale nada, hasta yo lo hago, pero ha sido lo que me ha venido a la cabeza a primeras y no pienso cambiarlo que aún me queda mucho por escribir. Se agradecen reviews de todas maneras.**


End file.
